


Wrong side of reality

by BlueRabbits



Category: Fall Out Boy, Fallout - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fallout, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/BlueRabbits
Summary: Cryogenic tubes were lining the halls; some were open and some were closed. Pete was in awe. He walked through the hall and noticed that they were all empty but had the names of all of those who were once in the tubes. All were labelled omegas and Pete wondered what did people want with a vault full of omegas.





	1. Chapter 1

Pete was trying to gather supplies in the nearest abandoned town when he heard the wind pick up. Everything suddenly went quiet and he noticed the other residents and creatures of the town take shelter in underground tunnels. The alpha grew worried and decided that he was going to take what he had already gathered and take his leave so he can get to the sanctuary before whatever was coming hit.

He tightened the strap on his rucksack and slung it over his shoulder before grabbing his weapons and leaving. The residents giving him a look as he walked off and the shutting the windows and boarding them up. Pete wasn't that far away from the town he had been in trying to get supplies before he heard the wind pick up stronger. Pete turned around to see how far he had walked and saw a massive sand cloud heading towards him, already covering the town.

The alpha was quick on his feet and tried to calculate how far he was from the sanctuary on his pip boy. Pete didn't think he would make it and looked on the map for the nearest fallout shelter. Vault 84 was closest to him and Pete just had to take it. Hopefully the occupants would understand.

Since the explosion more that 500 years ago, people had been living in the fallout shelters scared of what was in the outside world. Pete's one, vault 79 was one of them but many of the occupants wanted to see what was really outside and decided to leave. Many are in the sanctuary and some have gone solo to explore the new world more. And then there were a few vaults that contained cryogenic tubes where people from the very start took refuge in to survive everything going on.

Pete made it to vault 84 and saw that it was closed. He had to use his pip boy to open it and was quick to shut it after before the storm rolled over. The vault was quiet and all the lights were on. Pete got his gun out just in case and made his way through the halls to what he assumed to be the main areas. As soon as the doors opened Pete's eyes widened and he gasped in amazement,

Cryogenic tubes were lining the halls; some were open and some were closed. Pete was in awe. He walked through the hall and noticed that they were all empty but had the names of all of those who were once in the tubes. All were labelled omegas and Pete wondered what did people want with a vault full of omegas. Pete got to the last set of tubes and noticed that one was frozen over, he rubbed the condensation with his sleeve and saw someone in the tube,

He stumbled back a little but quickly gained himself and looked into the tube to see the person in more detail. They looked small and pale, with blonde hair and pouty lips. Their eyes were closed so Pete couldn't tell much about them but they were wearing the similar blue and yellow suit that Pete was also wearing, probably with the vault number on the back. Pete also took note of the slight swell in the stomach area.

Pete looked at the information attached to the tube and read over it; Stumph, Patrick. Age 19. Omega. Birth year 2058. So this omega had been frozen for the entire 500 years that this place had been a wasteland. Damn. Pete decided to open the tube and get this Patrick out and into reality rather than wherever the omega was. He looked over the keypad attacked to the side and pressed the open button.

Steam came from the edges of the tube as it brought itself to the correct temperature and warmed up the omega inside. As soon as the tube fully opened the omega fell forward and Pete caught him, holding him bridal style in his arms. Patrick moved slightly and nuzzles into the warmth that Pete was radiating before opening his eyes to reveal ocean blue eyes that focused before the omega looked up at Pete,

"Where am I? Who are you?" He mumbled hoarsely, the lack of using his voice obvious,

"I think this is called earth and my name is Pete, I saw on your info that you are called Patrick" Pete replied and the omega nodded, looking at Pete's blue and yellow suit and relaxing. Probably realising that Pete too is from the vaults,

"What year is it?"

"2577" the omegas eyes widened and he was quick to move his hand to his stomach and let out a sigh of relief at something,

"Why were you in here? Why do all the tubes say omega on it?" Pete asked and Patrick moved to stand. The alpha helping,

"They told us that they wanted the population to stay big after the nuclear explosion. So they put us in these tubes after a successful IVF" Patrick replied and Pete nodded,

"This place has been abandoned for a long time. My guess is that you would still be in that tube if I didn't come in here" Pete said then started walking around the vault. Patrick following,

"Why did you come here?" Patrick asked,

"Radioactive storm. I'd rather not be in that storm right now" he said and Patrick nodded,

"You will leave after?" He asked and Pete nodded,

"I'm not leaving you here" Pete said and Patrick raised an eyebrow,

"The sanctuary is a much better place for you and your unborn child" Pete said and sat Patrick down at one of the diner style tables,

"What is the sanctuary?"

"It's a safe and protected place. There are other vault dwellers there" Pete said and sat down in front of Patrick and rummaged through his bag, getting out some crackers and spreads as well as filtered water he bottled from the sanctuary,

"I'm guessing you are hungry" Pete said and the omega nodded. Munching on the crackers and drinking the water. The alpha smiled and watched the omega eat, Pete actually liked this omega and there no way he was letting Patrick go now, he was the first un-mated omega that Pete had met since leaving vault 79. And he wasn't letting this one go so easily.


	2. Chapter 2

Pete and Patrick were going to be inside the vault for some time while the radioactive storm rolled over. The alpha set up two beds for both himself and the omega and decided to make use of some of the equipment there. Attempting to get the kitchen working so he could actually warm up some on the canned food and also getting the heating working because if pete was cold there then Patrick would surely be cold after being in that container.

The main control room was rusted over but pete made something out of it and used whatever he had in his rucksack to start the heating and nearly shouted in triumph when he hear the sound of air going through the tubes then feeling the warmth hit his skin almost immediately. Patrick was stood at the doorway smiling at pete and the alpha turned to look at him with a face full of joy and pride,

"I got the heating working" he said and Patrick giggled,

"It's a start. Now we don't have to shiver to death in this place" the omega replied and placed a hand on his swollen stomach. The alphas eyes lowering to Patrick's midsection,

In the short time pete had come to know the omega he had found out more about Patrick. He told pete that just before the nuclear bomb was dropped on the USA he and some other omegas were tested and taken to a special facility where they were looked after and then later taken into the vaults before going into the cryogenic tubes. Patrick was five months pregnant when he was placed in the tubes, this was so the scientists could ensure that the unborn foetus would survive the freezing. Pete was actually glad that Patrick was put in the tube because now he has a companion by his side.

"Next thing to do is get the kitchen working, thats the electrics though. Which is in this room" he said then looked at his pip boy to check the storm,

"The strongest point hasn't hit us yet. Looks like we will be here for months by the stats of the storm" he said and Patrick gave Pete a confused look before nodding,

"You should get the electric running, I will attempt to make you a warm mug of tea" he said and disappeared through the doors to the main living area that they set up. It's next to the kitchen so they didn't have to wander through the entire place and possibly get lost. The cryogenic vaults were like mazes so people couldn't find the people stored in the tubes. And Patrick's vault was no exception to that.

Pete sighed and looked at the electric part of the control room. Better get started now so they could only worry about survival and not running out of food for the amount of time that they would probably be in the vault. Pete knew that he didn't have much food on him but he would go searching through the vault later on to find something edible or at least a storage cupboard somewhere with food inside.

Patrick was stood in front of the gas stove top that the kitchen had and watched the water boil. Pete had managed to get the gas working which wasn't a hard task for the alpha to do so with the matches that Pete had in his rucksack, it wasn't hard to get the stove top working so they could get some food warmed up but Pete wanted all electric working in the vault. Patrick sighed and rubbed his baby bump happily and his eyes lingered over to a shut door by the side of the kitchen, curiosity washed over the omega and he waddled towards it and saw a hand pad. 

He placed his hand over the pad and it scanned his hand. The thing beeped and it went green and the door opened, but Patrick let out a scream when he saw a huge mutant cockroach jump out towards him and the alpha heard, springing into action and running towards where the omega was. 

Pete was quick to shoot the cockroach before it attacked Patrick and he held the omega tightly, Patrick was shaking and latched himself onto Pete. Tears rolling down his face. The alpha soothed him until he calmed down then went to investigate the room, looking in to find a large room full off dry and canned food that looked like it was still in date and edible, Pete smiled at the omega and grabbed a box of crackers,

"Looks like we have food to last us" he sad and smiled widely at the omega. Patrick smiled back but rushed towards the alpha and stayed close to him.

He followed Pete into the control room, not wanting to be alone after being attacked by the huge mutant cockroach, he helped Pete with getting the electricity working. It finally started and they heard it making its way throughout the entire vault and Pete dusted his hands off and washed them at the sink just outside the control room. He then looked at Patrick and smiled,

"So I guess we are both sorted for how ever long the radioactive storm is" he said and the omega nodded.

There was then suddenly a rattle above them that shook the entire vault. Patrick yelped and jumped in Pete's arms, the alpha wrapping arms around him and holding the omega close. The lights flickered as the rattling gotten louder and tears started forming in Patrick's eyes. Pete soothed him and whispered in his ear and tried to calm the omega down. It soon went away and Patrick was still shaking, Pete then checked his pip boy for their surroundings and the radioactive storm,

"The strongest part is nearly washing over us. My guess what that the rattling was the storm, don't worry Patrick, it won't hurt you" he said and ran his fingers through the omegas hair. Patrick whimpered and kept himself latched onto Pete, letting the alphas scent calm him down as his fatigue finally caught up with him and he closed his eyes sleepily. Pete soothing him.


	3. Chapter 3

After Patrick fell asleep in petes arms he carried the omega to their beds and set him down. Patrick looked so youthful and innocent in his sleep, the alpha smiled and draped the blanket over his small body.

He had managed to get the vault working correctly so they could actually survive there. The heating had warmed the place up so they didn't have to worry about freezing to death and now the electrics were working so they could actually cook proper food.

Pete put the kettle on the stove and started heating up the water to make tea. He did check his pip boy and check on the storm. The strongest part was near to them but pete didn't worry, the most that would happen was the light temporarily going out, it wouldn't affect them or injure them but it would probably shake Patrick up. The omega was new to this all and he hasn't seen the outside world yet.

The alpha poured the tea into a mug and set another one out for when Patrick woke up. He glanced at the omega slightly and smiled at the curled up ball on the bed. They only had one large bed to share but pete didn't think either of them minded. Patrick was cuddly and very affectionate and pete liked holding something warm when he slept, well when he did sleep.

Pete sat at the diner style table in the silence for a while, drinking his tea and listening to the soft breathing of the omega. When he finished his drink he got up and crawled into the bed next to the omega and snuggled close to him, pete wrapped an arm around his midsection and rubbed the baby bump slightly. The alpha smiling when Patrick nuzzled closer to him and letting out a happy noise, it felt right to to the alpha and pete closed his eyes and smiled happily. Finally getting sleep.

A few weeks passed and the radioactive storm was still going on, Patrick's bump had grew a bit more and Pete grew anxious on when the omega will give birth. He didn't want to take the omega out of the vault and then him going into labour while stuck in the middle of the wasteland. Pete had to talk to Patrick about it as well as finding out more about the vault and the omega himself,

He saw the omega making what looked liked rice and some sort of meat in the kitchen and he walked towards Patrick and wrapped arms around his waist. The omega leant back into Pete's arms and carried on cooking, grabbing a spice mix and tipping it into the pot and mixing before taking the spoon and held it up to Pete mouth to taste,

"Patrick we need to talk" he said after eating the delicious mix,

"What about Pete?" He asked and turned to look at the alpha,

"Your baby" he replied and Patrick stopped to stare at Pete, he never really spoke about the unborn child he was currently incubating, he just accepted it and Pete never really asked questions,

"We can't leave the vault until you have had the baby" he said and Patrick stayed silent. He turned around to put the food he had made into two bowls and handed one to Pete,

"I didn't think you would let me leave while pregnant" he mumbled and moved to sit at the table, Pete sat in front of him,

"I can't risk you going into labour. There's monsters out there mutated by the radiation" he replied and looked at the omega,

"I've never really thought about the baby" Patrick said and looked at Pete with big baby blue eyes,

"I'm just cherishing the baby while I can" he admitted and Pete gave him a sad look,

"You will be close to giving birth after the storm rolls over. We can stay here till after you recover from birth and then I can take you both to the sanctuary" Pete said and Patrick looked up at him with hope,

"I just want what's best for my child" Patrick said and placed his hand on his bump and rubbed it softly. Pete smiled at the omega and moved his own hand to hold Patrick's smaller and much paler one,

"Have you thought of a name?" He asked,

"I never really found out what the gender was, but I think Lux would be a good gender neutral name for them" he said and smiled up at Pete, the alpha smiling back.

"It's a pretty name" he said and after that they both sat in silence and ate the food quietly. Patrick was actually quite happy that they both talked about the baby and that Pete was going to take them both somewhere safe. Pete would make a great father.

Even if he isn't the real father of Patrick baby; the omega doesn't know who that is either. But Patrick would be more than happy to let Pete father his child. He grabbed the empty dishes after they had eaten and went to wash them up. Pete cleared the table and also set the bed up again after checking the time. He watched the omega again before making his way towards Patrick and wrapping arms around him and turning the omega around.

Patrick looked up at him with wide eyes and Pete looked down at his lips before leaning in, Patrick wrapped arms around Pete's neck and pulled the alpha in close as their lips collided and Pete placed large hands on the omegas hips. They shared the passionate moment before breaking the kiss and gazing into each other's arms,

"I love you" Pete mumbled deeply and Patrick smiled,

"I love you too" he replied and Pete leant forward to peck his lips again.

More rattling was heard above them but neither broke their embrace until it ended. Pete checked his pip boy again and saw that the middle of the storm had hit. He looked at Patrick and moved to wrap a blanket around him as the shaking of the vault carried on,

"The centre of the storm has hit us" he said and Patrick replied.

They both spent that night curled up in each other's arms and trying to keep themselves warm. Paying no attention to the storm above them that was making the vault rattle. Both Pete and Patrick were happy to finally come to their senses and deciding to be each other's mate.


	4. Chapter 4

Patrick was extremely close to giving birth now and Pete made him rest most of the time so he wouldn't force himself into labour. The omega got a little grumpy and pouty at Pete for it but did what the alpha said, he actually liked that Pete did everything for him.

They had also bonded a few days after admitting their love for one another. Patrick had let Pete bite his omega gland and they cuddled after while Patrick got used to the new emotions rolling through. The storm was still rolling through strong and Pete had decided to stay a little longer because they still had to and that Patrick was days away from giving birth.

Pete found the omega standing in the kitchen boiling some water and he smiled. He then walked towards him and wrapped arms around the omega, Patrick smiling and leaning back into Petes arms.

"We have to stay a bit longer because of the storm" he mumbled into Patrick's neck and kissed the bond mark.

"You said we wouldn't leave until I gave birth" Patrick replied and poured the hot water into the mug and made tea,

"You're ready to give birth any day now, and the storm is still strong. We can leave after the storm has settled" he said and Patrick nodded, moving his hand to rub at the large baby bump attacked to his midsection.

"I can't wait to meet the little one" he smiled and turned around to look at Pete, the alpha kissed the omegas soft plump lips softly and smiled down at him. Pete hadn't been in love but it felt right; Patrick was a perfect omega, small and pale. With soft strawberry blonde hair and big blue eyes. 

Even if Patrick is technically his senior by like nearly 500 years which is ban odd thought but the omega couldn't help the time he was born but Pete was glad for one thing and that was when the government decided to put omegas in cryogenic tubes before the nuclear bomb hit, because if that never happened then he wouldn't have ever met the omega or even bonded with him.

"What are you thinking about?" Patrick asked and Pete looked down at him,

"I'm just glad to have you here in my arms" he smiled and Patrick snorted.

"Wow that was incredibly cheesy of you" he giggled and Pete liked that sound.

"What was it like?" He asked all of a sudden and Patrick gave him a confused look,

"What was what like?"

"The 2070's. it said on the tube that you were in that you were born in 2058" Pete answered and Patrick's smile dropped and he looked at him.

"Oh" he replied and looked down,

"It wasn't like this. Living in vaults because of radiation and bombs, we were all happy and ignored the threats" he started and Pete pulled him close.

"My parents tried their hardest to keep me away from the horrors of the real world. They moved to a different place to try and raise me right. I had two older siblings too" he said and a tear fell down his cheek,

"I don't really know what happened to them. The government came around and gathered omegas that were of age three years prior to the bomb being dropped" 

Pete wiped the omegas cheeks and kissed him softly,

"I don't think there was even a fallout vault in that town. So I don't know if they survived or not" he sniffled.

"They could've made it to one" Pete said to try and calm the omega.

"It was a long time ago Pete. They're probably dead now anyway if the bomb didn't kill them"

Patrick went quiet after that and Pete just held him close. Neither of them spoke, just enjoyed being in each other's embrace and closed their eyes. Pete buried his nose into Patrick's hair and took in the omegas scent while Patrick buried his face into Petes chest and was calmed by the alphas scent, the omega was easily calmed by Pete. 

Their moment didn't last long though because Patrick let out a gasp and moved to clutch at his bump. Pete felt wetness on his trousers and his eyes widened. Patrick let out a whimper and looked up at Pete.

"I think the baby is coming"


End file.
